And will he see?
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: A One-Shot drabble song fic for UryuxCirucci, and while I know this might fit UryuxNemu more, it can fit UxC too. A sort of POV from Cirucci. I do not own Sally's song from A Nightmare Before Christmas, neither do I own Bleach, or it's characters, just this plot. LYRICS REMOVED. Uryu and Cirucci One-Shot.


**A One-Shot song fic for UryuxCirucci, and while I know this might fit UryuxNemu more, it can fit UxC too. A sort of POV from Cirucci. I do not own Sally's song from A Nightmare Before Christmas, neither do I own Bleach, or it's characters, just this plot.**

**Bleach and A Nightmare Before Christmas are not mine. This plot is the only thing I made. Don't like UryuxCirucci? Read something else please. No Flames please...**

Enjoy...

**UPDATE-03/20/19:**** I removed the music lyrics for Sally's song, from A Nightmare Before Christmas, due to someone telling me to do so, since it's against the rules here. I think the story still speaks for itself. If you'd like to look at the lyrics, or hear the song, to get the feel for what I was trying to interpret, you can do so by looking it up in the big, wide web. If not, that's okay to. Thanks. Peace.**

These feelings, it's all streaming out of nowhere... Why does this infiltration of emotions poison my veins...? Every time I see this Quincy... Is this a joke played on me by destiny itself, or Aizen's intrusive, brainwashing, manipulative bastard like self?

I'm confident with these abilities, but not my current mood. I feel like I'm being betrayed by my very self. Like I'm on the road to set myself up for failure... It's complete bs... Just when I thought he'd leave me there to die, no...leave me with a chance to live on...Another asshole took advantage of my weak state... Keeping me as a live corpse, to eventually take out the Sternritters...The Quincies... Will this all end bad?

I mean... I'm Cirucci... I'm not scared of any outcome. I just don't want to be controlled by this disgusting goon known as Mayuri. The way he disrespects his poor, robotic assistant, Nemu... As if she has no right. We don't have to be grateful to our creators. We have our own will. I'm sure my two regular comrades...would agree with me... I'm being forced into this war, in this role. When all I want to do is kick the four-eyed, weirdo's ass... For making me want to drop everything, and follow him to oblivion with this new "king" of his...

Even tho... I'm sure, deep down inside of me, this was never the young Quincy's intentions. He'd never betray his comrades. The sap clearly does not have the heart to be a traitor. Why is he setting himself up like this. He's so much better than this...

This War is meaningless... I can feel it as if it was Aizen's own past war. I just want to remove that dork from his position. I want to get him to safety, away from his own demise, but he's just as hard headed as me.

Is he that blind? To not notice through my demands, once our eyes met once more? He has a damn pair of glasses for crying out loud! Can't he see through me? I thought Ulquiorra said he'd be the smart one out of Kurosaki's group of friends...but he's just as dumb as them, not to see...

How I feel about him... How my own dumb feelings try to pull my heart to his hand. Expecting him to realize I just don't want a fight with him, but a life by his side, wherever he may decide to be.

...I don't think he will. His vision is so fogged up right now. Wanting his mother's revenge. Throwing his life away. Like garbage. Him and his father need to be closer, so he does not keep committing dumb choices that involve in him possibly getting himself killed.

I just want him to choose wisely. I know I can't speak. I'm just as reckless, but it just does not suit him... Why can't he see my attempts to want him safe and breathing?

The idiot will get himself killed. At this rate I'm going down the same road... There's no way I'd let this pig rule me. I'd rather take my chances with Uryu Ishida... I know if I pursue him, we both won't make it out. I can give up these dumb ideas to be around him for all eternity.

I don't want anyone in my way. I"m the only one that can fight him... No one else has the right to harm him. I didn't take his life in my desperate pursuit to him, I don't want anyone taking his.

I know his reason's to join this war are justifiable. He wants to avenge his mother, but I know for a damn fact this is not what she would want for him. Can't he see he's dragging a lot here with him. I know it's not his intention to, but everything is at risk. I know that harming his comrades are not in his plans.

When I was forced to become a part of Mayuri's perverse experiments, I'd never thought I'd see four-eyes again. I thought I'd be held back from human matters, and used to execute my own kind. For the sake of these Soul reapers. I caught glimpses of what Ishida's world was like during test runs with this in place, controlled collar. The collar could not make me turn my sights away from him... once I saw him among his friends, wishing I could be a part of the group, if only to see his smile.

The groups annoying chatter, the bright smile illuminating on everyone's faces, and him bickering a long side his loud, obnoxious, carrot top cousin. Is that loudness coming from them similar to human's "music"?

I feel that my reach is blocked by his stubborn ways. Yet I continue my route towards him. Aware of all the cracks in front of me, that might just stop me.

These cracks keep on expanding... no matter how high my jumps are towards him... Try as I might... Four-eyes is to far off... I feel a sudden sting on the marks, under my eyes. Those fake marked tears, now covered in real one's. My vision of him becomes cloudy...

The war is over. Everything is backwards...

He's forced into a field, not of his true happiness, and I'm stuck here. Nothing, but a lab specimen...

**End.**  
**I wanted to write this as random, aggressive thoughts running through Cirucci's head. Hopefully I achieved it as humanly decent as possible... I love this ship. So I write for them. This was more depressing than the one I wrote for them called False Feelings, and I'm sorry, lol... XD**

**UPDATE-03/20/19:**** I removed the music lyrics for Sally's song, from A Nightmare Before Christmas, due to someone telling me to do so, since it's against the rules here. I think the story still speaks for itself. If you'd like to look at the lyrics, or hear the song, to get the feel for what I was trying to interpret, you can do so by looking it up in the big, wide web. If not, that's okay to. Thanks. Peace.**

**Again, sorry, was not my intention to break a rule.**


End file.
